Thanks to you I have the feeling to exist!
by Nobu.Chibi
Summary: Yaoi SasunaruPour parvenir à combler le vide de son âme...Il faut rencontrer quelqu'un dont le coeur est aussi creux que le sien... chapitre 5 dispo : âme sensible s'abstenir
1. Default Chapter

**Titre** : Thanks to you…I have the feeling to exist !

**Auteur **: Goku

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas , je ne fais que de les emprunter à Masashi Kishimoto. Et voui… (_soupir_)

**Série** : Naruto

**Couples** : SasuNaru

**Genres **: action, yaoi .

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est ma toute première fic .…j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture….

Thanks to you…I have the feeling to exist !

1ER CHAPITRE :

L'année s'avançait vers le milieu de l'hiver et la neige se mit à tomber sur les toits du village de Konoha . Naruto vêtue d'un lourd manteau blanc qui ne laissait apparaître que le haut de son visage rosé par le froid, attendait en compagnie de Sakura, le dernier membre de leur équipe ainsi que leur maître Kakashi . Sakura est une jeune fille très intelligente qui maîtrise les techniques de base avec une grande facilité, elle gère et dose également parfaitement son chakra. Elle représente une source de savoir et d'information pour l'équipe. Elle souhaite devenir ninja dans le but de rester au côté de Sasuke.

Aucun ne parlait, soudain, dans la faible lumière grise, apparut parmi eux, un garçon vêtu d'un long manteau noir assorti à ses yeux et à ses cheveux, dont quelques mèches recouvraient son bandeau frontal, il s'approcha d'eux sans dire un mot. Ce jeune homme n'était autre que Uchiwa Sasuke, l'un des seuls survivants du clan Uchiwa. Son clan avait été anéanti par son propre frère, Uchiwa Itachi, lui seul a été épargné. Depuis Sasuke ne vit que pour le tuer et sauver l'honneur de son clan, il cherche toujours de meilleur ninja pour pourvoir mesurer sa force et s'améliorer. Il possède le pouvoir héréditaire de son clan, le sharingan, qui lui permet de comprendre puis de copier les techniques de l'ennemi. Il était d'ailleurs le meilleur élève de l'Académie des ninjas. Sasuke est un personnage mystérieux, qui préfère être seul .

Sakura le regardait comme hypnotisée par sa beauté, Naruto de son coté le regardait avec dédain quand subitement le brun leva les yeux qui se posèrent directement sur lui, Naruto tourna la tête aussitôt.

Quelque instant plus tard une petite chansonnette vint rompre le silence qui pesait sur la place. C'est alors qu'apparut Kakashi , connu aussi sous le nom du ninja copieur, en effet celui-ci a déjà copié plus de mille techniques grâce à son sharingan à l'œil gauche caché par son bandeau frontal . Même s'il n'en a pas l'air , kakashi est un ninja redoutable, qui possède un grand nombre de techniques, il est l'un des meilleurs ninja de Konoha .

**Kakashi **: Salut les enfants !!! Désolé pour le retard, je me suis perdu en chemin…

**Sakura** : Y en a marre de vos excuses bidons ! Ca fait une heure qu'on vous attend dans le froid !!!

**Kakashi** : …Euh … aujourd'hui je vous propose de vous rendre à la « forêt de la mort », là ou vous avez passé votre seconde épreuve à l'examen de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe

**Naruto** : nh ?? Pourquoi doit on retourner là bas ???

**Sasuke **:…

**Kakashi **: Pour vous entraîner bien sûr ! Je veux que vous la traversiez à nouveau.

**Sakura** : mais il nous faudra quatre jours pour celà ?! On va mourir de froid !!

**Kakashi **:(_avec sourire_)Sans parler des monstres des neiges .

**Naruto** : Des monstres des neiges ??

**Sasuke** :…

**Kakashi :** Vi et vous risquerez certainement de rencontrer les autres groupes d'aspirants ninjas des différents villages.

**Sakura** : Mais …mais…

**Kakashi** : Nous partons dans une heure , équipez-vous bien!

L'homme sortit de sa poche un petit livre qu'il commença à lire aussitôt, et s'éloigna sous les regards déconcertés des trois compagnons.

oooooo

Il devait être aux alentours de midi lorsque le petit groupe arriva à la zone d'entraînement n°44 ( forêt de la mort).

**Kakashi** : je n'ai pas pu vous apporter la topographie des lieux , donc je vais vous faire un petit plan vite fait. (_Kakashi prit un petit bâton puis commença à tracer un cercle dans la neige_) Cette zone est encerclée par une clôture grillagée, sur tout le périmètre, on trouve 44 portes qui sont toutes cadenassées .

**Sakura** : Si je me souviens bien de ce que nous avait dit l'examinatrice, la forêt est traversée par une rivière, et au centre, se trouve une tour .

**Kakashi** : Exacte , cette tour se trouve à 10 km des portes d'entrées

**Naruto** : …

**Kakashi **: Donc vous allez pénétrer dans cette zone par la porte n° 12 comme la dernière fois . Pour ma part je vous attendrai à la porte n°34 qui se trouve à l'opposé de celle-ci

**Sakura** : Donc si tout va bien nous devrions atteindre cette dernière dans quatre jours

**Naruto** : (_soupir_)

**Kakashi** :(_avec sourire_) Vi et n'oubliez pas que cette forêt est peuplée d'ennemis et que de nombreux dangers vous guetteront de toutes parts ! . .Donc que vous ne pourrez pas dormir tranquillement !

**Sasuke** :…

**Kakashi** : un dernier conseil pour finir, tâchez de rester en vie !

Kakashi après avoir refermé le cadenas de la porte n°12, resta un moment debout derrière la clôture les regardant peu à peu disparaître dans les profondeurs glacées de la forêt.

ooooo

Après quelques minutes de marche, Sakura s'arrêta et demeura un moment immobile, à contempler les grands arbres noirs et leur dense garniture de houx vert brillant. Naruto et Sasuke firent de même. Même en hiver, aucun ne parvenait à percer du regard les profondeurs de la forêt à plus de cinquante mètres. Aucun bruit n'émanait de celle-ci, s'en était inquiétant.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'arrondir une boule de neige et de la jeter. La boule s'écrasa contre l'épaule de Sasuke qui au bout d'un instant d'hésitation, sourit et riposta par une autre boule de neige. L'esquive rapide de Naruto surpris Sakura qui était placée non loin de lui et qui se la prit en plein visage. Les deux garçons ne purent se retenir d'éclater de rire. Etant donné que c'était Uchiwa qui l'avait lancée, elle ne s'énerva pas et laissa paraître un léger sourire forcé.

Le vent se leva soudainement présageant une tempête à venir, le groupe se remit alors en route.

Ils avaient à peine parcouru 500 mètres , lorsque du coin de l'œil Sasuke vit quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, se déplacer vivement dans le sous bois. Surpris, il se tourna brusquement, mais rien ne bougeait. Pas un son… Le phénomène se manifesta pourtant de nouveau et le bruit s'estompa dès qu'il y dirigea son regard.

Sasuke sorti par précaution deux shurikens (arme en forme d'étoile, qui une fois lancé, tourne sur elle-même , elle est très dangereuse) et scruta l'horizon. Naruto qui avait lui aussi senti une présence se munit d'un kunaï à double tranchant (arme efficace pour le combat corps à corps). Sakura quant à elle n'avait rien perçu et demeura confuse devant l'agitation des deux garçons.

**Sakura **: heu…

Naruto porta aussitôt sa main sur ces lèvres bleutées par le froid pour l'empêcher de prononcer un mot de plus.

Soudain ils furent encerclés par un brouillard aussi épais qu'effrayant , ce qui entraîna une forte diminution de leur champs de vision. Un sifflement strident retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent alors tous les trois et purent enfin distinguer une silhouette monumentale et sombre qui s'avançait doucement dans leur direction. Sasuke lança sans hésiter un de ces shuriken, qui fit stopper le bruit . La silhouette s'arrêta également et la brume se dissipa peu à peu. Il purent alors identifier l'ennemi ; comme ils s'en doutaient déjà, ce n'était pas un humain mais une bête d'une taille colossale. Sa fourrure était d'une couleur verdâtre, ces yeux violets brillaient de fureur et de son dos sortaient huit tentacules, dont l'une avait été blessée par le shuriken de Sasuke qui était encore planté dedans.

**Sakura** : C'est un xylomide !!!

**Naruto **: Un quoi ???

**Sakura** : un monstre dont les techniques sont essentiellement basées sur l'empoisonnement.

La chose ou devrais je dire le xylomide jeta alors sa première attaque, un liquide rouge sang fut propulsé à grande vitesse sur eux . Ils l'évitèrent sans trop de mal . L'endroit touché par cet assaut fut un arbre qui périt instantanément. Sasuke se mit alors en position pour lancer à son tour une attaque.

**Sasuke** : Technique de la balsamine !!!

Il fut entouré par une lumière rouge vive et plusieurs boules de feu prirent forme et allèrent s'écraser sur l'ennemi, ce qui lui affligea de profondes blessures. Les tentacules de ce dernier se raidirent subitement et un faisceau lumineux de couleur blanchâtre se déclencha à la pointe de chacune. ses huit lasers se dirigèrent droit sur Sasuke qui s'échappa d'un bond, comme un éclair jaillit de sous un nuage et se posa sur une branche . Naruto profita de la situation pour attaquer.

**Naruto :** Multi - clonages !!!

Une vingtaine de clones apparurent et sautèrent sur la cible, les faisceaux s'arrêtèrent et les tentacules repoussèrent les clones qui une fois frappés disparurent. Sasuke put alors redescendre et utiliser une autre de ses techniques .

**Sasuke **: Katon ! le feu du dragon!!!

A ce moment là, une grosse gerde de feu rectiligne perça le monstre qui s'écroula immédiatement.

**Sakura** : Génial !!! quel talent !

Mais la bête n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle se releva difficilement et lança à nouveau son attaque laser mais cette fois-ci, Sakura en était la cible. Elle resta immobile et le laser la toucha provocant une fumée aveuglante.

**Naruto** : SAKURAAAAA !!!

**Sasuke** :…

**Naruto** : Uzumaki Naruto furie !!!!!

Naruto rayonna de tout son être et forma ainsi cinq nouveaux clones qui envoyèrent l'adversaire en l'air et Naruto le cloua au sol par un coup de pied, qui l'acheva.

**Sasuke** : Bien joué Sakura !!!

**Naruto** : nh ???

**Sakura **: (_rougissant_) Merci , .

**Naruto** : O.o …

**Sakura** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ..

**Naruto** : Tu…tu…

**Sakura **: Ouai je trouve aussi .. ma technique de permutation est au top !!

**Naruto** : Permutation ??

**Sakura** : oui tu sais, c'est la technique où le ninja ciblé par une attaque se remplace par un rondin de bois au dernier moment,

**Naruto** : ah voui ...

**Sasuke** : tsss… bon, c'est pas tout mais il va bientôt faire nuit, remettons-nous en route et tâchons de trouver un abri sûr pour passer la nuit.

**Naruto** : j'ai faim é.è

**Sakura** : Tais-toi estomac sur patte !

Les voilà repartis dans la lumière du jour qui palit créant ainsi une atmosphère surréaliste.

Un grondement lointain et la brise qui se levait leur apprirent que l'orage arrivait. Ils n'avaient même pas parcouru quatre kilomètres lorsque le tonnerre se rapprocha et que le ciel s'assombrit au point qu'ils perdirent trace de la piste dans la pénombre qui régnait sous la canopée, au milieu des buissons du sous bois fouettés par le vent. Lorsque les premières gouttes commencèrent à traverser la barrière du feuillage, ils décidèrent de monter les tentes. Ils s'y accroupirent pitoyablement, tandis que s'ouvraient les vannes du ciel et que l'averse glacée se déchaînait.

Sakura avait une tente pour elle toute seule, alors que les garçons devaient la partager.

**Sasuke** : il faut que nous fassions chacun à notre tour le guet cette nuit.

**Naruto** : (enthousiaste) Je veux bien commencer, moi !.

**Sasuke** : ok, je serai le deuxième alors. Je vais prévenir Sakura.

Sasuke sortit de la tente, il pleuvait toujours autant. Quand il pénétra dans la guitoune de Sakura, il l'a vit roulée en boule, les bras autour de la tête comme pour ne pas entendre l'orage, mais au bout de quelques instants, elle leva sur lui un regard embrumé et fatigué, une expression lugubre sur le visage.

**Sasuke** : tu peux te reposer tranquillement, nous avons réalisé un ordre de passage pour faire le guet durant cette nuit, Naruto commence et je serai le prochain donc je viendrai te réveiller quand se sera à toi.

IL se retira sans attendre de réponse.

C'est au bout de deux longues heures que la tempête cessa, Naruto resta éveillé tout ce temps puis commença à somnoler. Un peu plus tard des mouvements dans la forêt ranimèrent ses inquiétudes. Il se glissa hors de son abri et resta debout, scrutant les ténèbres d'un noir de poix que perçaient seulement quelques étoiles visibles entre le feuillage et les nuages.

Soudain quelque chose se posa sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter.

**Sasuke** : je prends la relève, tu peux aller te coucher…

**Naruto** : Ca ne va pas de me faire peur comme ça ?!!!èwé

**Sasuke** : (avec sourire) tsss… un bon ninja aurait senti ma présence … .

Naruto lui lança un bref coup d'œil irrité, puis rentra dormir. Sasuke pris alors place sous l'abri où s'était installé Naruto avant et regarda à son tour les profondeurs obscures de la forêt. Après trois heures de surveillance intensive, la fatigue s'empara de lui, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer petit à petit. Pas un bruit n'émanait de la forêt... tout était paisible et silencieux…Sasuke s'endormit …

Quelques instants plus tard, on le secouait doucement. Il ouvrit des yeux qui larmoyaient et vit une silhouette sombre penchée sur lui, pendant une seconde il crut qu'un animal sauvage l'attaquait. Il poussa un cri de frayeur et se dégagea d'une torsion du corps, cherchant des yeux un morceau de bois avec quoi se défendre. Mais il ne se sentit pas poursuivi et se tourna alors pour observer le nouvel arrivant. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui avait un visage d'une blancheur mortelle et des cheveux d'un noir profond, qui recouvraient un bandeau frontal dont le symbole avait été barré. Ces yeux rouges feu fixaient ceux de Sasuke qui n'eut pas trop de mal à reconnaître son grand frère.

**Itachi** : cela faisait longtemps.

**Sasuke** : que fais tu ici ???

**Itachi **: Je vois que tu es toujours aussi faible, même pas capable de faire le guet correctement.

Son sang bouillonna et la colère l'envahit.

**Sasuke** : hais moi, déteste moi et vis que pour te venger ! Voici la dernière chose que tu m'aies dite ! Regarde moi maintenant et regrette de m'avoir laissé en vie !!!

**Itachi **: tsss…

**Sasuke** : Katon ! la fureur du lion !

Sasuke réalisa alors un enchaînement de coups de poing que Itachi contra sans difficulté.

**Itachi :** règle numéro un, ne jamais attaquer tête baissée sous le coup de la colère !

**Sasuke** ; tais toi !! Katon ! Technique de la boule de feu suprême !

Itachi créa une barrière de protection qui stoppa aussitôt le puissant sort de feu

**Itachi **: c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ???

Il lui donna un rapide coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui fit gicler du sang de la bouche de Sasuke qui alla s'écraser contre un chêne. La fatigue ainsi que la dose de chakra utilisé affaiblissèrent Sasuke mais ce dernier refusa d'abandonner aussi facilement.

**Sasuke** : multi-clonages !

**Itachi **: ha ha ha !!! Je connais toutes tes techniques, elles sont puissantes c'est vrai mais n'oublie pas que je les maîtrise également ! Multi- clonages !

Les clones d'Itachi éliminèrent ceux de Sasuke en un clin d'œil puis se dissipèrent.

**Sasuke** : voyons si tu connais celle-là ! La danse de l'ombre !

Itachi fut surpris par cette attaque mais l'esquiva facilement et saisi Sasuke par le coup, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sasuke put alors distinguer l'ultime sharingan, celui aux trois marques maudites

**Itachi **: Tu as fait des progrès mon frère, en puissance et en vitesse mais celà n'est pas suffisant !

Sasuke réussit à se dégager et risqua encore une fois un enchaînement de coups , ce dernier était beaucoup plus rapide que le premier et il réussit à lui porter un coup . Itachi riposta par un coup de poing dans les côtes qui le propulsa à dix mètres. Sasuke se releva et attaqua à nouveau, il fut mis à genoux mais se leva encore et contre –attaqua.

**Itachi **: laisse tomber, le moment n'est pas encore venu !

Itachi bondit et trancha Sasuke avec un katana.

**Sasuke** : Gwaaaarrghh !!!

La terre autour d'eux était toute semée de crevasses et de trous qui firent trébucher sasuke qui tomba à la renverse aux pieds d'Itachi et s'écroula dans un sommeil douloureux.

**Itachi **: devient fort !!! Si tu veux me tuer, méprise moi, hais moi… et survis de n'importe qu'elle manière. Fuis, fuis et accroche toi à la vie…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo fin du premier chapitre oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

2ème CHAPITRE :

Quand il se réveilla, Sasuke faisait face à un beau ciel bleu, qu'il apercevait à travers le feuillage, transpercé par quelque rayon du soleil. Il essaya de se lever mais une douleur fulgurante, s'empara de lui aussitôt.

**Sakura** : Tu ne dois pas bouger ! Ta blessure n'a pas encore cicatrisé !

Sakura se pencha au dessus de lui, et le regarda fixement.

**Sakura** : Que c'est il passé hier soir ?

**Sasuke** : Itachi !!! Où …où est il ?! s'écria t-il d'un coup en se redressant brusquement en position assise.

**Sakura** : nh ??? O.o

Au même moment Naruto arriva.

**Naruto** : Peu importe ce qui lui est arrivé, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'a pas su faire le guet correctement ! (_Naruto n'avait pas digéré la remarque que lui avait fait le brun la veille)_ et à cause de lui on a perdu beaucoup de temps ! -.-

**Sakura** : Ne soit pas si dure avec lui !!! èwé

**Sasuke** : Il a raison… remettons nous en route…

**Sakura **: Mais …

Ils avançaient péniblement au milieu des broussailles et de l'obscurité, trébuchant sur des racines, obligés de se forcer un passage au milieu des buissons si denses qu'ils en suffoquaient. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent brusquement en terrain dégagé, il s'agissait d'un cimetière dont les pierres tombales grises et tâchées étaient couvertes d'une neige épaisse.

**Sakura** : C'est bizarre, ce cimetière ne figurait pas sur la carte !

**Naruto** : Regardez on voit d'ici la tour centrale !!!

**Sakura** : Vi ce qui veut dire qu'on est bientôt à la moitié de notre traversée !

**Sasuke** : ???

**Sakura **: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Sasuke** Heu… non rien j'ai cru entendre un bruit…

**Naruto** : … tu as raison nous ne sommes pas seul !

**Sakura **: … (_soupir_)

En effet du bruit provenait de la crypte située au centre du cimetière, ils décidèrent de s'en approcher pour l'examiner. Ils distinguèrent alors un petit trou dont il était impossible d'observer quoique ce soit à l'intérieur à cause de l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était plongée. Soudain, une tête surgit par l'ouverture, elle était d'une blancheur d'os, énorme, la gueule équipée de quatre défenses recourbées. Sous des plis d'os et d'épaisses arcades sourcilières brillaient deux yeux noirs, la créature regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de soulever son corps souple et tendineux du trou. Elle avait les traits d'un loup, en dépit des éléments qui lui sortaient de la gueule . Le monstre faisait deux fois la taille d'un homme. Il se tourna vers Sakura et poussa un hurlement.

**Sakura **: Un… Un… loup… loup d'hiver ???

???? : Nan, c'est un scarag !

Sakura dirigea son regard dans la direction d' où lui semblait parvenir la voix. Elle put alors apercevoir un jeune garçon perché en haut d'un arbre, les bras croisés. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur rouge vif et ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Il avait, attaché sur le dos, une énorme gourde.

**Sasuke** : … Gaara ???

Le jeune ninja regarda Sasuke et eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, puis bondit pour les rejoindre.

Gaara du Désert , appartient au village Suna (pays du vent) dont le symbole est le sable. Jamais encore battu et connu pour être toujours sorti indemne d'un combat, son seul intérêt se porte sur les gens forts, en particulier Sasuke. Portant en lui, tout comme Naruto, une malédiction qui l'isola de tous dès son enfance, Gaara nourrit à la fois une haine et une indifférence pour les êtres humains. Gaara est un personnage froid dont le seul plaisir est de tuer . Pour lui c'est le seul moyen de donner un sens à son existence. Il ne vit que pour lui, agissant souvent à sa guise sans se soucier des conséquences ; Il n'aime personne hormis lui-même. Amour égoïste représenté par le Kanji qu'il porte sur son front.

**Gaara **: Sarcophage de sable !

Le scarag fut aussitôt entouré de sable, le but de cette technique étant de faire mourir la cible par étouffement, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

???? : Depuis quand tu aides nos ennemis ???

Sur ces mots deux autres ninjas apparurent ayant tous les deux un sablier représenté sur leur bandeau frontal, les trois compagnons n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître les deux autres membres de l'équipe de Gaara, Kankuro et Temari.

**Gaara :** …( _soupir_ )… J'étais venu dans l'idée de les combattre mais j'y ai renoncé…

**Temari **: Tu te fous de moi ??? Toi renoncer à te battre !?

**Garra** : J'ai remarqué que Sasuke était blessé, donc si j'engageais un combat maintenant, il ne s'y donnerait pas à font… Donc ça ne m'intéresse pas…

**Naruto** : Mais … moi je suis là !!! Et moi ! Je veux me battre !!!

**Gaara** : Seul Sasuke m'intéresse…

**Naruto** : nh ??? C'est pas possible encore un qui a succombé à son charme ou quoi !?

Sasuke fut surpris de cette déduction de la part de Naruto et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

**Kankuro** : On pourrait éliminer les deux autres ! Histoire de se défouler

**Gaara** : On est pas là pour s'amuser compris !

**Kankuro** : Dé…désolé…

**Sakura** :…

**Kankuro** : Mais, on pourrait peut- être…

**Gaara** : Tais toi !... si tu veux pas que je te tue !!!

**Kankuro** : Pa…pardon…

**Gaara** : Maintenant partons !

**Temari** : Mais on vient à peine d'arrivéer ???

**Gaara** : Et alors !?

**Temari** : Ok ok … (_regarda Sasuke_) … nous nous reverrons … ciao !

**Naruto** : Ouai, c'est ça bon vent !!!

**Sakura** : Naruto ??? La ferme !!! (_Sakura dans son fort intérieur : bien envoyé_ !!!)

Sans prêter attention à ces dernières paroles, le groupe de Gaara s'éloigna lentement jusqu'à disparaître dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

**Sakura** : Bien, remettons nous en route , nous aussi !

**Sasuke** : Si nous nous dépêchons , nous réussirons peut-être à atteindre la tour avant la tombée de la nuit.

**Naruto** : ouaip !

oooo

Un grand ciel nocturne s'étendait au-dessus du bois, piqueté d'étoiles brillantes, quand ils arrivèrent à la tour centrale. Ils y installèrent leur campement et allumèrent un feu. Sakura se précipita au bord de la rivière qui s'écoulait au pied de la tour, pour se faire une petite toilette.

Sasuke quant à lui, était assis par terre, près de la chaleur des flammes et se laissait dériver dans les bruits de la flambée et du ruissellement de l'eau. Au bout d'un moment Naruto vint s'asseoir près de lui. La lueur des flammes brillaient dans leurs yeux et sur leurs lèvres que tout deux observaient.

**Naruto** :( _avec hésitation_.) .Heu… ça va mieux ta blessure ?

**Sasuke** : (_étonné de la question)_ Ouai je me sens mieux…

**Naruto** : Je pense que je ferai mieux de te remplacer cette nuit car t'est pas en état pour monter la garde.

**Sasuke** : Tu me prends pour qui ? je suis pas une mauviette, c'est pas la peine de flipper pour moi !

**Naruto** : Comme tu veux… (_fixant à présent le feu)_

Soudain un vent glacial se leva et chassa de grands lambeaux de nuages devant une lune voilée et amena avec lui une brusque averse de pluie mélangée de neige.

**Sakura :** (_se jetant sur Sasuke)_ Tu viens on va se coucher il se fait tard !

**Sasuke** : (_ennuyé)_ Ouai j'arrive…

**Sakura** : (_aidant Sasuke à se lever)_ Toi Naruto tu restes là !

**Naruto** : Ouaip, dormez bien…

Sasuke et Sakura , à travers la neige, battirent en retraite d'un pas égal jusqu'à l'entrée de leur tente. La jeune fille fit un petit signe à Sasuke avant de se glisser dans sa guitoune, . Sasuke quant à lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Naruto avant de rentrer.

Maintenant Naruto était seul … comme pour se tenir éveillé , il se mit à chantonner , accompagné du crépitement du feu. Soudain il crut entendre un bruit… Il garda le silence et effectivement, en tendant l'oreille, il entendit, lui parvenant d'entre les arbres , un aboiement étrange, un cri de loup triomphant et effrayant. Il tendit alors sa main vers son sac qui se trouvait près de lui et en sortit des makibishis ( petites étoiles très coupantes permettant d'immobiliser l'adversaire pour un court moment)et se leva. Tout d'un coup une chauves souris vint tourbillonner bruyamment dans la nuit froide, argenté par le clair de lune.

Il s'avança d'un pas incertain serrant ses armes contre son estomac. Il tremblait de froid… subitement un ours géant fit apparition, il avait un long museau marqué de plis charnus et des canines qui dépassaient de la gueule, un épais paillasson de poils noirs hérissés lui couvrait les épaules et le reste de son corps était gris brun . Naruto se tenait tapi dans un silence absolu, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. L'ours se redressa sur ses pattes de derrière et se mit à brouter le feuillage à deux mètres du sol, avec de bruyants grondements d'estomac, respirant par des séries de brefs ronflements étouffés . Lorsqu'il se laissa retomber à quatre pattes il eut un instant d'hésitation, les pattes avant encore tendues, toutes griffes dehors, comme s'il tendait l'oreille. Puis il partit vers la rivière et Naruto le suivit, tenant fermement toute son artillerie. L'ours approcha de l'eau et se mit à boire tranquillement.

Il y eut un mouvement furtif derrière l'animal qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur, pattes avant tendues. Puis se produisit une agitation soudaine dans le bois et trois créatures aux formes élancées de lézard se laissèrent tomber sur l'énorme bête depuis les branches. L'ours poussa un hurlement et se tourna pour se défendre. L'un des reptiles aux yeux exorbités lui avait planté les dents dans le coup. Un autre était accroché dans les poils noirs avec ses petites pattes pareilles à des mains et cherchait à atteindre les yeux de l'ours avec ses griffes arrières, effilées comme des lames. Le troisième faisait la même chose en direction du ventre, essayant d'entailler la peau de ses griffes- poignards.

Naruto restait fasciné par l'attaque, , probablement à l'idée qu'il s'agissait de dinosaures vivant. Il s'accroupit alors à couvert pour continuer à suivre le combat . Captivé par le sanglant affrontement qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il ne remarqua pas la présence d'un quatrième reptile qui l'observait depuis un moment et qui ne manqua pas de se jeter sur lui , mâchoire ouverte. Naruto poussa un hurlement et , d'un mouvement d'esquive, évita les griffes qui passèrent à quelques centimètres de ses yeux ; mais la bête l'atteignit au visage d'un coup de fouet de sa queue. Naruto lança alors ses makabishis qui allèrent se planter dans les pattes de l'animal. La bête poussa un cri et Naruto planta un de ses fidèles kunaïs droit dans son cœur. Après que l'animal se soit écroulé sur le sol, le blanc immaculé de la neige laissa la place à une petite flaque de sang qui rapidement fut absorbée.

Naruto tourna rapidement son regard vers la rivière pour voir ou en était la bataille. L'ours avait rompu le dos de l'un des reptiles et se servait de son cadavre pour frapper les deux autres. Soudain l'une des deux bêtes s'aperçut de la présence du garçon et au même moment la seconde se détacha de la fourrure ensanglantée du mammifère géant, qu'elles laissèrent s'éloigner. L'ours s'enfonça entre les arbres, prenant la direction de sa tanière ; il secouait sa tête puissante pour lutter contre la douleur, expédiant des éclaboussures de sang à droite et à gauche .

Les deux reptiles crachaient devant Naruto qui s'efforçait de garder son calme. Par chance ils n'attaquèrent pas en même temps , une des bête bondit sur le blond qui l'esquiva sans problème, l'animal retenta l'assaut et Naruto en profita pour lancer une technique de permutation .Le reptile fut surpris et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la contrer attaque . Naruto planta comme pour le précédent son kunaï dans la poitrine de la bête qui dans un gémissement tomba à terre. Une seconde plus tard, l'autre animal se jeta sur lui le propulsant au sol. La créature était sur le point de le mordre lorsqu'une pointe de fer ensanglantée jaillit au milieu de la gueule grande ouverte du dinosaure qui se mit à gargouiller, puis à se tortiller sur le sol avant de s'affaisser complètement ; derrière se tenait Sasuke, qui faisait jouer la hampe de sa lance pour dégager la pointe du crâne.

**Sasuke** : (_regardant la blessure au visage de Naruto)_… Ca va ???

**Naruto** : J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester !...merci ….

**Sasuke** : (_lui tendant la main)_ T'es tout pâle… t'es sur que ça ira ???

**Naruto** : (_saisissant sa main)_ Ouai ouai… t'inquiète pas pour moi…

**Sasuke** : (_examinant toute les traces de sang sur le sol)_Je crois que ta bien mérité d'aller te reposer !

**Naruto** : ouai …je suis naze… bonne nuit…

Sasuke regarda Naruto s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il fut entré dans la tente , puis s'installa près du feu. La forêt était calme, il n'entendait que le bruit du vent . La neige s'était arrêtée.

Il resta ainsi , plongé dans ses pensées pendant plus de trois heures… Rien d'étrange ne se passa … Peu de temps après Sakura vint le rejoindre pour prendre le relai.

**Sakura** : (_s'apercevant de tous les cadavres)_ Je vois que ta blessure ne t'a pas gêné pour les détruires

**Sasuke** : c'est Naruto qui s'en est chargé.

**Sakura** : O.o

**Sasuke** : J'espère pour toi qu'il y en aura pas d'autres…

**Sakura** : Qu'ils viennent ils ne me font pas peur !!! (_Sakura dans son fort intérieur : je vais mourir _T.T)

**Sasuke** : Par contre , Naruto est blessé au visage… ça à l'air assez profond….

**Sakura** : (_cherchant dans son petit sac qu'elle avait sur les genoux)_ Tiens voilà de quoi le soigner

**Sasuke** : merci…

Sasuke regagna alors la tente rapidement. Il entra s'en faire de bruit et examina aussitôt la blessure du blond qui dormait profondément. Il lui appliqua les produits que Sakura lui avait donnés et lui mit un pansement. Sasuke constata que Naruto était toujours aussi pâle que tout à l'heure, ses lèvres étaient violettes et son corps tremblait de froid. Le brun se glissa alors sous sa couverture et l'enlaça pour le réchauffer.

**Sasuke** : (_Pour la première fois je remercie mon frère de m'avoir laissé en vie…. Au début ma raison de vivre était uniquement dans l'idée de venger mon clan… mais aujourd'hui… J'ai aussi un autre but… celui de…)_

Soudain Naruto se blottit inconsciemment tout contre lui, en plongeant une de ses mains froides à l'intérieur de son pull pour trouver la chaleur de sa peau. Les cheveux du blond recouvraient peu à peu le visage de Sasuke, qui n'osait plus bouger de peur de le réveiller

**Sasuke** : (_celui de… protéger l'être à qui je m'attache de plus en plus…)_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Fin du deuxième chapitre ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

** A suivre ….**


	2. Enfin seuls

**CHAPITRE 3 **

A l'aube quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut les grands yeux bleus de Naruto qui le fixaient.

Leurs visages étaient très proches…

**Sasuke** : (_Changeant de teinte)_ Euh… bonjour…

**Naruto** : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ???

**Sasuke** : (_gêné_) Euh…

Au même moment, des pas se firent entendre devant la tente.

**Sakura** : (_gaiement_) Debout tout le monde !!!

**Sasuke** : (_chuchotant_) Je t'expliquerai plus tard…

Sasuke sortit alors de la tente, sous le regard perplexe de Naruto.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand ils se remirent en route, ils longeaient à présent le ruisseau et, furent en peu de temps avalés par les ténèbres des arbres enneigés.

Un manteau de neige recouvrait la terre, il n'était pas épais, mais rendait la marche dangereuse. Cependant il était un peu plus facile de voir le sol, entre les arbres, et d'éviter les racines tordues et les trous. La forêt bruissait et murmurait dans ce grand silence blanc. Des animaux détalaient, à portée d'oreille, mais ils n'en virent aucun. Des oiseaux noirs croassaient et décrivaient des cercles au-dessus des branches dénudées.

Au bout de deux heures de marche, ils remarquèrent une piste d'empreintes légères que la neige avait presque complètement comblée. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, ils émergèrent dans une clairière. Autour de celle-ci, les troncs étaient en train de pourrir, certains arbres étaient encore debout, soutenus par leurs voisins, mais la plupart s'étaient effondrés, brisés en angles divers au milieu des autres.

Au centre se trouvaient deux personnes, l'une d'elles était une jeune fille, ses vêtements était tachés de sang ainsi que son visage, elle était allongée dans la neige, inconsciente . L'autre était un jeune garçon, accroupi à coté d'elle et tenant un petit chien blanc dans ses bras, il avait lui aussi des blessures et n'avait apparemment pas remarqué leur présence.

**Naruto** : (_s'approchant)_ Mais c'est… Kiba et Hinata !!!

A ces mots, le jeune garçon se leva brusquement et lança un Kunai en direction du blond, qui fut aussitôt dévié par un shuriken de Sasuke.

**Naruto** : (_se tournant vers Sasuke_) nh ???

**Sasuke** : (_regadant ailleurs_) …

**Sakura** : (_énervé_) Ca va pas la tête ! Pourquoi tu nous attaques ? On t'a rien fait !

**Kiba** : (_se retournant vers Hinata_) Je ne vous avais pas reconnus…

Kiba est aussi un ninja de Konoha, il fait équipe avec Hinata et Shino. Lui et son chien Akamaru sont inséparables, ils font tout ensemble, même les combats. Il possède un odorat très développé et il peut comprendre son chien qui lui mesure le chakra des adversaires.

Hinata, quant à elle est une jeune fille très timide de la famille supérieure du clan Hyuga, elle a toujours admiré Naruto et elle espère changer pour devenir plus sûre d'elle et plus forte.

**Naruto** : (_fixant Hinata_) Que c'est il passé ?

**Sasuke** : Et où est shino ?

**Kiba **: (_soupir)_ Nous nous sommes fait attaqués par…par une sorte de monstre…

Au même moment, un autre ninja fit apparition, il tenait à peine debout tellement son corps était couvert de profondes blessures.

**Kiba** : (_alarmé_) Shino !!!

**Shino** : (_presque agonisant_) Dé…désolé…j'ai pas….

Sur ces mots, le dernier membre de leur équipe s'écroula par terre.

Shino est un personnage calme et mystérieux du clan Aburame, Il manipule les insectes, qu'il héberge à l'intérieur de son corps, et qui se nourrissent de son chakra. C'est une spécificité de sa lignée.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils aperçurent la forme la plus hideuse qu'ils n'eurent jamais vue, une forme plus horrible qu'une horreur vue dans un cauchemar. Elle avait l'allure générale d'une araignée, mais plus énorme. Ces yeux luisaient d'une lueur féroce… Elle avait de grandes cornes et derrière son cou, semblable à une tige, venait son énorme corps gonflé, vaste sac boursouflé, pendant et oscillant entre ses pattes. Sa grosse masse était noire, tavelée de marques livides. Elle avait les pattes repliées, avec de grosses jointures protubérantes bien au-dessus de son dos, ses poils se dressaient comme des piquants d'acier et chaque patte se terminait par une griffe.

Elle avançait avec une rapidité hallucinante, tantôt en courant sur ses jambes crissantes et tantôt en faisant un bond soudain. Sasuke lança alors sans hésiter sa première attaque.

**Sasuke** : Moulinet à triple tranchant !!!

(Cette technique nécessite le sharingan, l'utilisateur manipule ses shurikens attachés à des fils avec une très bonne précision). La bête fut aussitôt ligotée. Profitant de l'immobilisation du monstre, Kiba attaqua à son tour.

**Kiba** : Destruction des doubles crocs !!!

Sur ce, Kiba ainsi qu'Akamaru ( cloné en Kiba) tourbillonnèrent comme une toupie puis, la bonne vitesse acquise, se projetèrent vers l'adversaire. L'assaut provoqua de faibles dégâts. Naruto prit alors la relève.

**Naruto** : Multi- clonage !!!

Les clones formés attaquèrent la bête, lui infligeant quelques blessures superficielles. Le monstre réussi enfin à se libérer des fils.

**Sakura** : Ses yeux !!! Il faut viser ses yeux !!!

La bête se tourna alors vers Sakura, puis fonça sur elle.

**Sakura** : (_prise de panique_) Clonage !!!

Elle créa ainsi cinq clones, dans l'espoir que ces derniers déstabiliseraient l'animal. Mais la bête ne s'arrêta pas et élimina d'un coup de patte deux clones, la peur s'empara alors de Sakura qui n'arrivait plus à bouger, puis le monstre lui donna un coup de griffe, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

**Sasuke** : (_fronçant les sourcils_) technique de la boule de feu suprême !!!

Le monstre prit au dépourvu ne put esquiver l'attaque et fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin. Profitant de se répit inespéré, Sasuke tenta un autre assaut.

**Sasuke** : Combot du lion !!!

(Cette technique est tout une combinaison de coup). Mais contre tout attente, l'animal se releva énergiquementet d'un mouvement de patte l'immobilisa au sol.

Naruto n'attendit pas pour se demander se qu'il fallait faire et chargea. Jamais on ne vit attaque plus furieuse dans le monde sauvage des bêtes, où une petite créature désespéré armée de ses seules petites dents sautera sur une tour de corne et de cuir qui se tient au-dessus de son compagnon tombé.

Le monstre se tourna lentement vers lui, lui jetant un regard menaçant. Mais avant qu'il ne prit conscience que déferlait sur lui une furie plus grande qu'aucune qu'elle eut connu depuis d'innombrables années, le kunai brillant, Naruto sauta dans l'arche de ses pattes, et, d'un rapide coup de bas en haut, il visa les yeux en grappe de la tête baissée de la bête. Un grand œil s'enténébra .

Naruto se trouvait alors juste sous elle, hors de portée de ses piqûres et de ses griffes. Sa vaste panse le dominait, avec sa lueur putride, et la puanteur l'abattait presque. La furie de Naruto tint pourtant assez pour lui porter un deuxième coup, et, avant qu'elle ne pût se laisser tomber sur lui pour l'étouffer il la sabra avec une force désespérée .

La lame l'érafla d'un terrible coup, mais ces plis hideux ne pouvaient être percés par aucune force humaine. La bête fléchit sous le coup, puis elle souleva le gros sac de son ventre haut au-dessus de la tête de Naruto. Le poison sortit, moussant et bouillonnant, de la blessure. Alors écartant ses pattes, elle amena de nouveau sur lui son énorme masse. Naruto prit alors sa lame avec les deux mains, pointe en l'air attendant la descente du ventre. La pointe pénétra de plus en plus profondément à mesure que Naruto était lentement écrasé contre le sol.

La bête n'avait jamais connu pareille douleur, elle se releva à nouveau pour s'arracher de cette souffrance, puis fit un bond en arrière.

Naruto tomba à genoux à coté de Sasuke puis leva lentement la tête, il la vit à quelque pas seulement, qui le lorgnait, tandis que son bec sécrétait une bave vénéneuse et qu'un liquide verdâtre dégoulinait de sous son œil blessé. Elle était accroupie là, son ventre frissonnant étalé sur le sol, les grands arcs de ses pattes tremblant puis en quelques bonds, elle disparut dans la forêt.

**Sasuke** : (_Se relevant_) Sur ce coup là, j'ai pas assuré … Merci pour ton aide…

**Naruto **: (_Avec un sourire_) Maintenant on est quitte

**Kiba** : (_Examinant Sakura_) Elle s'est pris un sacré coup, je ne pense pas qu'elle se réveillera de si tôt…

**Sasuke **: Peut-être, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder ici encore plus longtemps…Nous devons continuer…

**Naruto **: (_S'adressant à Kiba_) Ca va aller pour toi ?

**Kiba** : Ouai ouai, vous inquiétez pas, vous nous avez déjà bien aidé…

**Sasuke** : (_Prenant Sakura sur son dos_) Alors on se reverra…

Avant que les ombres du soir ne soient trop longues, ils repartirent, poursuivant toujours leur route avec seulement de brèves haltes. Ils marchaient lentement…

Deux heures plus tard l'obscurité fut totale, ils décidèrent alors d'installer le campement. Ils allongèrent Sakura confortablement dans sa tente puis restèrent un moment avec elle. Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, tout deux perdus dans leurs pensées en la regardant.

**Naruto** : (_Ne nous laisse pas seuls, je risque de faire une connerie_…)

**Sasuke **: (_Enfin seuls_…)

**Naruto** : (_Mais pourquoi je pense ça moi ?)_

**Sasuke **: (_Regardant Naruto_) … (_Mais comment m'y prendre_…)

**Naruto** : (_gêné)_ (_nh ?? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ??? Si ça se trouve il a une technique pour lire dans les pensées !)_

**Sasuke **: (_Il a l'air nerveux tout d'un coup, qu'est ce qu'il a ???)_

**Naruto** : (_rougissant)_ (_Na veux pas être tout seul avec lui !! )_

Naruto se leva brusquement.

**Naruto** : Heu… je vais raviver le feu…

**Sasuke** : (_Surpris_) Ok…

oooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto était assis paisiblement près du feu et se remémorait les évènements de la journée, en revenant sans cesse sur les dernières paroles que Sasuke lui avait dites le matin même sous la tente. Les braises flamboyaient et luisaient, se miroitant ainsi dans la rivière, quand soudain Sasuke vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

**Sasuke** : (_avec un sourire_) Ca y est elle s'est réveillée…

**Naruto** : (_Timidement_) Heu…Comment se sent elle ?

**Sasuke** : (_le fixant_ )Mieux, mais elle a besoin de repos…Nous devons la remplacer pour cette nuit…

**Naruto** : (_rougissant_) Ouaip…

Le cœur de Naruto battait avec force, il avait le feu aux joues…La présence de Sasuke, tranquillement assis à coté de lui sur le sol, sa beauté, la force qu'il dégageait et son apparente tristesse…tous ces éléments se combinaient pour jeter le trouble le plus complet dans ses émotions…

Afin de s'empêcher de poser la main sur lui, de le saisir par l'épaule et d'essayer maladroitement de l'embrasser, il dut trouver un prétexte pour s'en aller…pour éviter le pire…

**Naruto **: Je vais aller la voir…

**Sasuke **: Ok…mais reste pas trop longtemps…

**Naruto** : Nh ???

**Sasuke** : (_baissant les yeux_ )… faut qu'elle dorme…

**Naruto** : (_se levant et avec un sourire_) Ouaip promis !!!

Naruto ne put éviter de plonger son regard dans celui du brun avant de se tourner pour partir…Mais à peine avait il fait deux pas que Sasuke le rattrapa par la manche et l'attira contre lui…puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes… Naruto, surpris, ouvrit de grands yeux et eut un mouvement de recul…puis … se laissa aller…

Sasuke passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés du blond tandis que la seconde le tenait fermement et ainsi…ils purent approfondirent leur baiser .

La langue de Sasuke se fit quémandeuse et Naruto la laissa entrer…ils fermèrent alors tous les deux les yeux pour savourer pleinement le baiser.

Au même moment, il se mit à neiger à gros flocons, le vent se leva peu à peu faisant voleter leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements créant ainsi une atmosphère romantique à souhaits .

Seul témoin de la scène, le clair de lune se reflétait sur le métal luisant de leur bandeau frontal.

Puis manquant de souffle, ils se séparèrent…et se contemplaient maintenant à travers les flocons en souriant…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo fin du chapitre 3 oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A suivre…**


	3. De la haine à l'amour

**CHAPITRE 4**

Le lendemain matin, la douleur avait cessé, mais elle se sentait toujours la tête légère. Sakura était étendue dans sa tente, sur un petit matelas, le visage partiellement tourné vers le peu de lumière qui tombait de la petite ouverture de son abri.

Un fort vent soufflait à l'extérieur. Elle fit un effort pour s'asseoir, mais n'y parvint pas…

Elle s'allongea alors de nouveau et contempla le plafond… Elle avait faim sans avoir vraiment faim… Elle aurait voulu se rendre dehors pour voir les garçons, les remercier d'avoir pris soin d'elle, mais elle était aussi contente de rester couchée-là…. Elle aurait aimé parler, mais elle avait besoin de silence…

Elle ferma les yeux, puis demeura ainsi un moment…

Soudain un petit bip la fit sursauter, elle chercha alors dans son sac et en sortit une montre.

**Sakura **: ( _Paniquée )_ Sept heure ! Mais pourquoi ne sont ils pas venus me réveiller ?

Elle se leva difficilement et se glissa hors de la tente. Il avait neigé toute la nuit, elle respira profondément l'air frais puis se dirigea vers la tente des deux garçons…Mais à sa grande surprise elle était vide…

Elle scruta alors la clairière mais le brouillard ainsi que le peu de lumière l'empêchaient de distinguer quoique ce soit… Elle avança alors en direction du feu, puis elle put enfin apercevoir deux silhouettes grises assises près de ce dernier dont seulement quelques braises rougeoyaient.

Elle s'approcha et constata que les deux garçons s'étaient endormis tous les deux dehors, le blond avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule du brun…

Sakura se sentit choquée par cette scène, sans avoir de véritable raison d'être boulversée…

Mais elle prit soudainement conscience – ce fut un coup pénible – de la profondeur de l'affinité qui existait entre eux…

Elle n'y avait tout simplement jamais fait attention jusqu'ici…

Soudain Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de la voir plantée là à le regarder bizarrement, puis il suivit son regard et remarqua la tête blonde sur son épaule… Il rougit instantanément puis pour éviter tout malentendu…

**Sasuke** : ( _Donnant une droite à Naruto_ )DEGAAAGE !

Naruto vola à quelques mètres.

**Naruto** : ( _Surpris et un peu assommé_ ) Ca va pas la tête ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

**Sakura **: …

**Naruto** ( _Fronçant les sourcils et en fixant Sasuke_ )Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

**Sasuke** : ( _Ignorant Naruto_ )Heu… Ca va ta blessure ?

**Sakura** : ( _Souriante_ )Oui, merci de t'en soucier…

**Naruto** : ( _Enervé_ )Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

**Sasuke** : ( _L'ignorant toujours_ )Bien… alors ne tardons pas à nous remettre en route.

Sur ces mots Sasuke et sakura regagnèrent chacun leur tente, laissant ainsi le blond tout seul.

**Naruto **: ( _Tapant sur le sol_ ) Je le HAIS !

Une heure plus tard, ils reprirent la route par une aube glaciale et brumeuse.

Ils suivirent des pistes qui traversaient la forêt, mais le brouillard devint de plus en plus dense, ce qui ralentit leur progression.

La forêt avait un aspect gris, sinistre et s'étendait tout autour d'eux, le ciel restait chargé et menaçant. Leur randonnée au milieu des territoires glacés se poursuivit ainsi pendant plus de trois heures. Le ruisseau était gelé, des stalactites de glace pendaient des branches des arbres en lisière.

Soudain ils virent un homme qui se tenait là, immobile, ils n'en distinguaient que la silhouette. L'homme était debout sur une élévation de terrain, juste au-delà d'une barrière en fil de fer barbelé. Il était incliné de côté comme s'il cherchait quelque chose du regard dans l'impénétrable pénombre de la forêt.

Sans un mot, ils s'avancèrent dans la lumière pour émerger à la lisière du bois.

L'homme se redressa, une expression de soulagement sur le visage.

**Sakura** : ( _Joyeusement _)Kakashiiiiii !

**Kakashi** : ( _Avec un sourire_ )Enfin, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter !

**Naruto** : …

**Sakura **: ( _Toute fière_ )On est pourtant pile à l'heure…

Kakashi acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête puis, jeta un coup d'œil sur les deux garçons qui n'avaient pas dit encore un mot… Il remarqua l'air boudeur de Naruto mais n'y prêta pas attention…

**Kakashi** : Bien, ne nous attardons pas ici plus longtemps…Vous devez être impatient de retourner au village, n'est ce pas ?

**Naruto** : ( _Foudroyant Sasuke du regard_ )Ouaip, marre d'être là !

**Sakura** : ( _Regardant amoureusement__Sasuke_ )…

**Sasuke** : (_ Commençant à marcher_) …

Le lune était déjà très haute dans le ciel quand ils arrivèrent à Konoha, ils marchèrent jusqu'au centre du village. Celui-ci ressemblait à un mirage, aucune âme à l'horizon, le silence était pesant, seules les chandelles placées sur les rebords de fenêtres clignotaient au gré du vent.

oooo

**Sakura** : ( _Avec sourire_ )Bien nos chemins se séparent ici… A demain tout le monde…

Sakura s'éloigna alors puis disparu dans l'obscurité.

**Kakashi** : Je vais vous laisser aussi, bonne nuit et à demain huit heures…

Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent alors tout seul, n'osant pas se regarder et n'échangeant aucune parole.

Soudain un homme fit irruption, il marchait dans leur direction d'un pas rapide.

**Naruto** : Iruka !

Iruka est le mentor de Naruto, il est également l'un des seuls qui traitent Naruto comme un être humain, et non comme l'incarnation du renard à neuf queues. Il croit en Naruto et est sûr qu'il fera un excellent ninja dans le futur.

**Iruka **: ( _A Naruto_ )Ca te dirai d'aller manger du Ramen pour fêter ton retour ?

**Naruto** : ( _Retrouvant le sourire_ )Du ramen ? commençant à sautiller partout Na, super ! Ramen ! Ramen !

**Iruka** : (_ Rire_ )

**Sasuke** : …

Naruto commença alors à partir en compagnie d'Iruka…

**Sasuke **: ( _Criant _)Naruto !

**Naruto** : ( _Se retournant_ )Nh ?

**Sasuke** : ( _Hésitant _) Heu… Tu pourras passer chez moi après … ?

**Naruto** : Pourquoi ça ?

**Sasuke** : Faut que je te parle d'un truc…

**Naruto** : Ben je verrai… Selon mon humeur !

Iruka eu un petit sourire au coin des lèvre puis continua sa route.

oooo

Quelques temps plus tard devant leur bol de ramen.

**Naruto** : Iruka ?

**Iruka** : Oui ?

**Naruto** : Heu…

**Iruka** ?

**Naruto** : ( _Gêné_ )Heu…Est-ce que c'est mal d'aimer un…un…

**Iruka** : Un ?

**Naruto** : ( _Baissant les yeux_ )Un autre homme…

**Iruka** : ( _Avec un sourire_ )Non pourquoi ? Regarde moi, je t'adore !

**Naruto** : Oui, mais si c'était plus que de l'amitié…

**Iruka **: ( _Reposant son bol_ )Ah, je vois… Ben … heu… Tu sais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas.

**Naruto** : Nh ?

**Iruka **: En clair, c'est le cœur qui choisit et tu ne peux rien faire, c'est un sentiment que tu ne peux pas contrôler…

Naruto ne prit pas le temps de finir son troisième bol de ramen, il se leva.

**Naruto** : ( _Avec sourire_ )c'est vrai, merci Iruka !

**Iruka** : ( _Surpris _)Où vas-tu ?

**Naruto** : ( _Embarrassé_) Heu … J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire…

**Iruka** : ( _Prenant une petite voix_ )Comme courir chez le petit Uchiwa ?

**Naruto** : ( _Rougissant_ )…

**Iruka **: ( _Avec sourire_ )Allez dépêche toi, il est déjà tard !

Naruto partit alors en courant, Iruka le regarda s'éloigner par la fenêtre quand soudain deux bras l'enlacèrent…

**Iruka **: On dirait nous à leur âge…

**Kakashi **: ( _Avec sourire_ )Oui sauf que moi j'ai pas hésité à te sauter dessus…

oooo

Naruto se retrouva devant la maison Uchiwa, il hésita énormément… Il n'eut pas le courage de frapper…

**Naruto** : ( _Haletant _) (_pourquoi m'as t'il frappé ce matin ? … Pfff je suis trop con…Ce gars est si froid…Il ne peut pas aimer… Et encore moins un imbécile comme moi…)_

Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit.

**Sasuke** : ( _Sortant_ )Tu vas resté planté là encore longtemps ?

**Naruto** : ( _Grand sourire forcé_ )…

**Sasuke :** ( _Le fixant _)Finalement tu es venu…

**Naruto** : ( _Baissant les yeux_ )Heu… Ouai, mais je vais pas m'attarder… Qu'est ce tu voulais me dire ?

**Sasuke** : ( _Levant les yeux vers les étoiles_ )Je voulais te raconter quelque chose… quelque chose que je n'ai jamais raconté à personne…

**Naruto **: Nh ?

**Sasuke** : …Un soir il y a maintenant quelques temps … en rentrant de l'académie…j'aperçus une étrange silhouette sous la pleine lune…mais elle disparut aussitôt … En arrivant dans le quartier … j'ai aperçu les corps inertes des membres de mon clan… Je me suis alors précipité chez moi…et… mon père ainsi que ma mère était là… allongés…morts…leur meurtrier se tenait debout devant eux…mon propre frère se tenait là…debout…devant eux…

Pourquoi ce génocide ? Lui ai-je demandé… Pour tester mes capacités ! M'a t'il répondu… terrorisé j'ai couru… couru dans la rue…mais pas assez vite, Itachi me rattrapa et il me dit …Si tu veux me tuer…maudis moi ! Hais moi ! Et vis une longue et affreuse vie ! Fuis…fuis…Et accroche toi à ta piteuse vie. Et un jour, quand tu auras les mêmes yeux que moi, part à ma rencontre !

Puis je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital et je suis rentré chez moi… j'ai pleuré …oui pleuré… ma vie c'était arrêté… j'avais tout perdu…Quelques temps plus tard, je me suis remémoré les propos d'Itachi devant le lac où j'avais l'habitude de m'entraîner avec mon père… et ce jour là je me suis juré que je ferai tout pour tuer mon frère… quitte à m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres … Je n'avais plus rien à perdre… enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

**Naruto** : ( _Le fixant_ )…

**Sasuke **: … mon cœur était rempli de haine toutes ces années… mais je t'ai rencontré…et …

**Naruto** : Sasuke…

**Sasuke** : ( _Le fixant_ )Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie…

Naruto, les yeux larmoyant, se jeta sur Sasuke, en faisant celà le brun fut propulsé contre la porte qui, mal fermée s'ouvrit, les entraînant ainsi tous deux par terre…

Naruto se retrouva alors au dessus de Sasuke…

**Naruto** : ( _Le tenant fermement_ )Tu résistes je te bute !

**Sasuke **: ( _Avec sourire_ )J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Sur ces mots, Naruto approcha doucement son visage du brun puis y déposa un léger baiser…

Sasuke se redressa alors poussant gentiment Naruto sur le côté et se plaça au dessus de lui. Il commença à le déshabiller …Le blond fut surpris et lui attrapa la main pour l'arrêter…

**Sasuke **: ( _Avec sourire_ )C'est qui qui résiste ?

**Naruto** : ( _Donnant un grand coup de pied dans la porte pour la fermer_ )Certainement pas moi !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo Fin du 4ème chapitre oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A suivre…


	4. Pardonne moi !

**CHAPITRE 5**

Sasuke était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, les jambes flottantes dans le vide qui se trouvait en dessous de lui. Le vent soufflait doucement faisant voleter ses cheveux et bruisser les arbres qui se trouvaient dans la propriété.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une heure qu'il se tenait là, immobile, scrutant l'horizon de ses yeux couleurs rubis qui brillaient dans la nuit.

**Sasuke **: C'est une très belle nuit…Une nuit que je n'oublierai jamais…

La pluie commença soudainement à tomber, jouant ainsi une mélodie douce et claire…Quelques gouttes vinrent s'écraser sur le visage pâle du garçon illuminé par la lueur de la lune…

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans les profondeurs obscures.. ;

**Sasuke** : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait…

Puis revenant à la raison, il rentra et ferma la fenêtre.

La pièce était sombre mais il pouvait tout de même distinguer la chevelure blonde de son amant qui était allongé sur le lit…Il dormait paisiblement, la bouche entre ouverte et à moitié couvert…

Le brun s'approcha de lui et le regarda tendrement.

**Sasuke** : Je suis désolé, (_dit il en l'entourant délicatement de ses bras_), j'aurai jamais dut faire ça…C'est ma plus grosse connerie...

Sur ces mots, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, où il s'arrêta.

**Sasuke** : Me pardonneras tu un jour pour ce que j'ai fait … ?

C'est alors que le dernier descendant des Uchiwa disparut dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

oooo

Le lendemain matin, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel tandis que les oiseaux sifflotaient joyeusement. La vie avait repris son cours après les ténèbres de la nuit, on entendait les habitants de Konoha discuter et les enfants s'amuser dans les ruelles et sur la grande place. Parmi eux, Sakura marchait d'un pas précipité…

**Sakura** : Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois aller les chercher ! J'y crois pas c'est eux qui sont en retard et c'est moi qui me fait engueuler …JE VAIS LES ETRIPER !

Arrivé devant la demeure Uchiwa, elle ne put s'empêcher de se recoiffer afin d'être présentable devant son bien aimé puis, elle frappa…mais rien…aucune réponse…elle attendit alors cinq minutes puis frappa de toute ses forces contre la porte, qui s'entre ouvrit tout d'un coup…

Elle fut surprise et hésita un moment avant d'entré…

C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait chez Sasuke…

Elle marcha lentement dans le hall qui était très spacieux et entendait résonner ses pas tant les plafonds étaient hauts et l'endroit dénué de meuble, il faisait très sombre et très froid…

**Sakura** : Heu…Sasuke ? Tu es là ?

Après avoir traversé plusieurs pièces aussi sinistres les une des autres, elle arriva au pied d'un escalier…

**Sakura** : Y a quelqu'un… ? Sa…Sasuke ?

Son cœur commença à s'emballer, elle n'était vraiment pas rassurée, mais ne recula pas pour autant…elle devait les étriper !

Elle monta alors les marches qui grinçaient à chaque pas, plus elle avançait plus son cœur se serrait… Sur les murs elle put contempler quelques cadres représentant les défunts du clan Uchiwa … Puis elle arriva sur le pallier et faisait face maintenant à un grand couloir noir dont elle ne distinguait pas le fond.

**Sakura** : Sa…Sasuke ? Si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle !

Elle avança d'un pas hésitant, tout en prononçant sans cesse le prénom du garçon…

Puis elle arriva finalement devant une porte, tout au bout du couloir, elle chercha un moment la poignet et l'ouvrit…

**Sakura :** Heu… Sasuke ?

Elle émergea alors dans une chambre, peu éclairé, mais reconnu sans difficulté le jeune homme qui était allongé sur le lit qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

**Sakura** : Naruto ? Tu te fou de moi ? On avait rendez-vous je te signal ! Et pis d'abord qu'est ce tu fous chez Sasuke ? T'as dormi ici ?

Grand silence…

**Sakura** : Tu m'écoutes oui ? Naruto ?

Elle décida enfin de s'approcher de lui…

**Sakura** : Naruto ? ( _elle ouvrit soudain de grands yeux ronds_ ), Oh mon dieu !

Sakura se laissa tomber sur les genoux, les bras entourant sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière en fixant le sol…. Et se mit à sanglanter…

**Sakura** : Na...Naruto...NARUTO!

Quelques instants plus tard, son regard revint sur le blond... sur ses grands yeux bleus fermés…sur sa peau pâle…tellement pâle…

Et elle se releva doucement, levant une de ses mains pour lui caresser la joue… des étincelles de souffrances et de douleurs brillaient dans ses grands yeux verts qui n'arrivaient plus à contenir les larmes trop nombreuses…

Puis elle sortie de la pièce sans un mot…sans un regard… Elle se retrouva alors de nouveau dans le couloir et avança les yeux rivés sur le sol, quand soudain quelque chose attira son attention… elle s'approcha d'une commode et saisi un petit cadre…la photo représentait Itachi et Sasuke… le décor était magnifique mais elle resta fixer sur le visage de Sasuke qui souriait…oui il souriait, tout en serrant son grand frère dans ses bras… Sakura fut troublé par cette image… Sasuke avait l'air tellement heureux dessus… soudain elle lâcha le cadre qui alla s'écraser contre le sol en plusieurs éclats de verres… elle venait de comprendre….

Dehors le soleil brillait toujours autant, et les oiseaux sifflotaient encore, les villageois bavardaient, les enfants riaient, rien n'avait changé…

Parmi eux Sakura marchait d'un pas précipité en direction de la grande place, où se trouvaient Kakashi et Iruka…

**Kakashi** : (_ inquiet_ ) Sakura, tu en as mis du temps … où sont il ?

**Sakura **: ( d'une voix désespérée ) Heu…je crois qu'ils ne viendrons pas …

Kakashi regarda la jeune fille et remarqua des larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

**Iruka** : Comment ça … ils ne viendrons pas… ?

**Sakura** : Na…Naruto est…( _elle ne réussi pas à continuer sa phrase et fondit en larme_…)

Iruka lança un coup d'œil inquiet à Kakashi puis repris…

**Iruka** : ( _élevant la voix_ ) Naruto est quoi?

**Sakura** : ( _baissant les yeux_ ) Naruto…est…MORT !

Soudain plus un bruit… les villageois ne parlaient plus, les enfants ne riaient plus… tout était calme…tout les regards étaient rivés sur la jeune fille en pleurs…

oooo

Au même instantà des kilomètres de là, un jeune homme déambulait….solitaire. La chaleur du soleil ne l'atteignait pas, pas plus que l'air frais du vent du nord …Il marchait droit devant lui…Le paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à lui restait invisible à ses yeux métamorphosés…

Son teint blafard se confondait avec les murs blancs qui bordaient la chaussée, tel un linceul enveloppant un mort…

Le silence du paysageétait couvert par le bruit des cris de souffrances et de douleurs incessant qui résonnaient dans sa pauvre tête menaçant de lui exploser les tympans…Il n'en pouvait plus, il se laissa tomber sur les genoux et s'enveloppa la tête de ses mains…

Les images qui défilaient à présent devant ses yeux le rendaient littéralement fou…

Des souvenirs pénibles et sordides refaisaient surface.. ; Il entendaient sa mère…son père…et la voix de son frère, le désespoir l'envahi alors totalement…

Puis la vision s'évanouie doucement, laissant la place à une autre image tout aussi pénible…Naruto se tenait là, face à lui, d'un air aimant lui tendant la main…

Sasuke eut envie de pleurer…et pour la seconde fois de sa vie… il pleura, en repensant à ce qu'il aurait dut lui dire…à ce qu'il aurait dut lui dire ce soir là…

**Sasuke** : Na…Naruto…ce soir, où je t'ai raconté mon histoire…il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite…Pour acquérir une tel puissance, mon frère…mon frère a dut éliminer l'être qui lui était le plus chère à ses yeux…et…c'est ce que ma soif de vengeance m'a fait faire à moi aussi…moi qui croyait être différent de lui, moi qui pensait que je ne prendrais jamais un chemin semblable au sien…mais Itachi a toujours su me mettre hors de moià me faire perdre les moyens…et je savais très bien que si je n'accomplissait pas cet acte que jamais je ne serai à sa hauteur…que face à lui je n'aurai aucune chance…

Sasuke se releva alors et serra les poings.

**Sasuke **: cette nuit je n'étais plus maître de mes actes…pardonne moi… Je connaissais la meilleur façon d'arrivé à mes fin…je savais comment faire pour atteindre le même niveau de sharigan que lui et donc acquérir une puissance comparable à la sienne…c'est donc pour cela que je…que j'ai tuer la personne qui m'était la plus chère…Na…Naruto…

oooo

Retour à Konoha, toujours sur la grande place…

**oooo** : Cette enfant démon est mort ! dit l'un des villageois qui se tenait autour d'eux, c'est peut être mieux comme ça…

**oooo** : Ce monstre nous laissera tranquille désormais ! dit une jeune mère en serrant son enfant dans ses bras, nous n'aurons plus à nous inquiéter pour l'avenir de nos petits maintenant…

**oooo**:Enfin ! Nos parents ainsi que nos amis décédés sont vengés ! ajouta une autre personne.

A ces mots, Iruka fut mis hors de lui…

**Iruka** : Vous…vous avez…VOUS AVEZ PAS HONTE ! MAIS VOUS VOUS ENTENDEZ ? LE MONSTRE C PAS LUI MAIS C VOUS ! (_cria-il, la voix tremblante tellement il avait mal_…)

**Kakashi** : ( _d'un ton calme_ ) Iruka ! calme toi ça ne sert à rien

**Iruka** : Vous…vous l'avez toujours considéré comme un…comme autre chose qu'un être humain…vous ne lui avez jamais laissé ne serait ce qu'une chance…Vous l'avez dès le départ détesté sans le connaître

**Kakashi **: (_en posant sa main sur son épaule_) Iruka …

Iruka s'effondra alors dans ses bras, et les villageois retournèrent à leurs occupations…

**Kakashi** : ( _soupirant_ ) Mais qui à bien put faire une chose aussi terrible…

**Sakura** : ( _balbutiant et les yeux larmoyant_ )Sa…Sasuke…

**Kakashi** : ( _surpris_ ) Sasuke dis tu ? Mais pourquoi aurait il fait cela ?

Sakura et Kakashi se regardèrent longuement droit dans les yeux…puis elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme pour effacer une idée désagréable de son esprit…

**Kakashi **: Oui bien sûre pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt…c'est pourtant évident….

oooo

Sasuke arriva alors à l'entrée d'une forêt qui paraissait bien plus haute et plus vaste que celle traversée avec ses compagnons…et cette fois ci il était seul…

Il marcha pendant plus d'une heure à travers bois et émergea enfin dans une clairière…

Au centre de celle-ci, un homme était installé près d'un feu, lui tournant le dos, il était enveloppé d'un manteau noir avec des motifs représentant de gros nuages rouges…Cet homme n'était autre que l'aîné des Uchiwa…

**Itachi **: Finalement tu m'as retrouvé… Mais tu n'es qu'un pauvre fou….notre dernière rencontre ne t'as donc pas suffit !

**Sasuke** : Je ne perdrai pas cette fois ci !

**Itachi** : C'est ce que tu m'avais aussi dit l'autre fois…

**Sasuke** : Oui…mais aujourd'hui nos forces sont égales !

**Itachi **: Tu sais très bien que pour atteindre mon niveau….tu dois respecter une condition…

**Sasuke** : …Regarde moi mon frère…regarde moi bien …

Itachi se retourna alors en ajoutant…

**Itachi **: car sinon n'espère même pas me faire ne serait ce une égrati ….

Sasuke le fixait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres…

**Itachi** : Que… ? Ce regard… ?

Itachi sourit à son tour…

**Itachi** : Alors…tu y es enfin parvenu…je n'aurai jamais cru que tu en serais capable…

**Sasuke** : Trêve de bavardage…nous avons quelque chose à régler !

**Itachi **: Juste une question…à qui as-tu enlevé la vie…A qui as-tu enlevé le droit d'exister… ?

**Sasuke** : FERME LA !CONNARD !

**Itachi** : Tout ça dans l'unique but de…

**Sasuke** : ARRETE !

Ces derniers mots furent de trop pour Sasuke, il se mit alors en position d'attaque…

**Itachi **: ( _ricanant _) Mais regarde toi ! nous deux on est pareille, nous tuons pour le pouvoir !

**Sasuke: **: Je vais te BUTER !

**Itachi **: VIENS ! depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment !

Et c'est ainsi que commença le duel si attendu…

oooo

Retour a Konoha ( Hehehe)

**Iruka** : Ca y est nous connaissons sa position !

**Kakashi** : ( _surpris_ ) Nh ?Et où se trouve t-il?

**Iruka** : On nous a informé qu'un grand feu s'était déclaré dans la forêt côté EST !

**Kakashi **: Il se sont finalement trouvé…bien ne tardons pas…

C'est alors que les troupes de ninjas de Konoha se lancèrent à leur rencontre…

oooo

Maintenant tout était cendre…Il ne restait quasiment rien de la forêt...là ou s'était déroulé une bataille acharnée et rude, entre deux hommes qui se battaient de toute leur force…

Au milieu de ce qu'on pouvait appeler une clairière quelques heures plus tôt, se trouvaient deux hommes , l'un debout, immobile, fixant le second à ses pieds…agonisant…

**Itachi** : Ce….ce n'est pas possible…

**Sasuke** : Je veux que tu vives mon frère…je veux que tu souffres…je veux que chaque seconde de ta piteuse vie, tu penses à moi…

**Itachi **: Nh ?

**Sasuke** : Je veux que tu regrettes…de m'avoir laissé en vie ce jour là…ce jour où tu m'as tout pris…

Itachi leva les yeux et admira le jeune garçon qui se tenait devant lui…ce garçon qui l'avait vaincu…

**Sasuke** : De plus, les troupes de Konoha doivent déjà être en marche…et quand ils arriveront ici…je suis sur qu'ils seront ravis de te trouver là…toi…Itachi criminel de classe S…Tandis que moi…je serai déjà très loin…Adieu…

oooo

(Quelques temps plus tard)

Péniblement, il atteignit enfin le point le plus élevé de la falaise, qui surplombait la forêt tout entière…enfin ce qui en restait… il s'assit sur un rocher gelé pour contempler une dernière fois ce paysage magnifique qu'il avait tant aimé dans d'autres circonstances …

Comme le crépuscule pointait à l'horizon, sa vision commençait tout doucement à s'altérer et très rapidement la nuit tomba, noire et glacée qui l'enveloppa très vite de son manteau funeste…Sasuke tremblait, son corps meurtri ne cherchait plus à combattre les agressions de la nature…son sang s'écoulait lentement de ses blessures et l'affaiblissait toujours plus…Son visage demeurait figé par la tristesse, ses traits durcis n'exprimaient plus rien sinon qu'il avait vieilli, tellement vieilli, une vie entière s'était écoulée depuis le départ de Naruto pour un monde meilleur…Sa douleur était insupportable mais lui importait peu, lui n'avait aucune importance et de toute façon, bientôt tout ceci sera terminé….La vie, la solitude sans Naruto, toutes ces peines et ces souffrances…A présent, sa respiration était devenue irrégulière, la fatigue le contraignit à s'allonger …même son cœur semblait s'être ralenti…Il n'en pouvait plus…

Il avait renoncé à la vie car celle-ci n'avait plus aucun intérêt puisqu'il en avait fini avec Itachi et perdu son autre moitié…à présent il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe corporelle animée par de vieux réflexes et d'un désir de vengeance, celui-ci assouvi, plus rien ne le retenait…maintenant il pouvait enfin se laisser aller…Naruto était mort et lui irai bientôt le rejoindre…

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, lorsque bizarrement une tendre chaleur envahit son visage, son cou et son corps tout entier balayant toutes les souffrances…à présent il ouvrit les yeux et cru un moment que le jour s'était levé à nouveau , mais non ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver …et pourtant la lumière qui semblait provenir d'un soleil encore plus radieux que celui qu'il avait vu se lever tant de fois, devint de plus en plus intense et s'empara de lui…Il se senti léger, transporté et guidé à la fois…Il se leva sans peine, avança sur ce chemin qu'il semblait très bien connaître et fut très vite entouré d'une foule pacifiste, qui le regardait passer en souriant… il reconnut ses parents qui dégageaient un tel bonheur que son cœur se remplit de joie et là …il aperçu Naruto qui s'avançait doucement vers lui, souriant et aimant…

oooo

Au petit jour, après une longue nuit pénible de recherche, le groupa arriva épuisé, au sommet de la falaise…

Le corps sans vie de Sasuke gisait au pied du rocher dans une marre de sang en partie coagulée…Ses long cheveux d'ébène formaient une auréole autour de son visage tourné vers le soleil du matin…Ses grand yeux noirs figés brillaient d'un éclat indescriptible…Sa bouche colorée d'un violet profond dessinait un sourire qui donnait à l'ensemble une quiétude sans pareille…jamais mort fut aussi magnifique a regarder…Tous s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, aucun n'avait prononcé le moindre mot…Chacun était imprégné par la force et la grandeur de cet ultime spectacle qui s'offrait à eux…

**FIN**

**Goku : Hehehe ( sourire sadique) Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Nul ?mais heu n'oubliez pas que c'est ma première fic ! soyez sympa avec moi ! **

**Sasuke: Pourquoi tu me fais mourir à la fin ?**

**Goku : ben parce que j'avais envie**

**Naruto : Y a pas de raison si moi je meurs toi aussi !**

**Itachi : Et pourquoi je perds contre ce morveux moi ?**

**Goku : parce que Sasuke il est plus beau que toi **

**Itachi :ça c'est pas une raison ! et pis c'est pas vrai de toute façon !**

**Naruto : Mais en fait c'est un happy end !**

**Goku : ben viiiiiiii !**

**Sasuke : ah bon tu trouves ?**

**Naruto : Ben oui on fini ensemble **

**Sasuke ( rougissant) …**

**Goku : bref… je tien à m'excuser au près de mes lecteurs ( notamment à Gojyo) … parce que je n'ai pas fait de Lemon…ah la la le lemon… mais je vous laisse tout de même imaginer ce qu'ils ont faient avant que Sasuke massacre Naruto !**

**Sasuke et Naruto : ( gênés) ….**

**Goku : je m'excuse aussi en vers Ririn 67 parce que je n'ai pas détaillé la rencontre ItachiSasuke mais j'avais la flemme…je m'excuse aussi en vers Nora pour ne pas avoir fais apparaitre Neji ,promis il sera présent dans une de mes prochaine fic… bon ben voilà je vais m'arrêter là et remercier tous ceux qui ont lut ma fic en espérant qu'elle vous a plus ! gros bisous Ch'tit Goku**

**Sakura: Et mes moi alors dans tout ça? Je me retrouve toute seule T.T**

**Goku: hehehe...c'est tout ce que tu mérites!**

**Sakura: nh? **

**Goku : parce que...parce que toi je t'aime pas !**


End file.
